The April Fool
by Loveless427
Summary: We've all heard of April Fool's day as a fun mischievous holiday but is it always?


Disclaimer: Transformers belong to Hasbro's not me....never me :(.

Warnings: Slash or Mech/Mech implied but nothing physical.

Bumblebee stared down the long corridor of the ark. Their it was, the door to his office, the last door at the very end of the walkway. He had a plan, a plan so well thought out he simply couldn't loose. You see Bumblebee had just learnt about a new earth holiday from Spike, one that was celebrated every year on this one day, one that would help him with a problem he has had to hide for vorns now. April Fool's day.

It was a strange holiday to put it bluntly, one that the twins would probably love if they ever found out about it. The day is marked by the commission of hoaxes and other practical jokes of varying sophistication on friends, family members, enemies, and neighbors, or sending them on fool's errand, the aim of which is to embarrass the gullible - At least that's what is written on the popular human site Wikipedia. Now Bumblebee has never been into the whole practical joke thing but he did find a good use for this one day.

Walking slowly down the corridor Bumblebee went over the plan once more in his head. Yes this was definitely going to work he thought smiling to himself. Finally he could tell him what he has always wanted to with no consequence's. Standing in front of the large door he braced himself then knocked gently. He didn't have to wait long before the gently but deep voice responded with a kind 'Come in'. It was now or never Bumblebee told himself when thoughts of self doubt began to float into his CPU but Bumblebee knew how to deal with them seeing as they were always their.

Opening the door he walked as calmly as possible through the threshold and smiled gently at the large mech who was now looking at him with a contented smile of his own. "Ah Bumblebee, what do I owe this visit too?" Said the larger mech, no not mech, he shouldn't be compared to the rest of them like that. The large Prime, yes Prime. Optimus Prime.

'Here we go' Bumblebee said to himself. This was it. Nothing could go wrong as long as he did this exactly the way he planned it. "Optimus Prime, I love you." No smile, no jovial laughter hidden deep inside the 5 words he just spoken to his leader, just seriousness. Stage one was now completed. Now his plan could go two different ways and he was prepared for both.

Optimus Prime couldn't believe what he had just heard come from his little warriors mouth. The statement that he himself had wanted to tell Bumblebee for vorns now but couldn't out of fear for the little one's safety was presented in front of him. Excitement that he had long since forgotten began to swell in his spark casing. This was it, all he had to do was say 'I love you too' and he could finally have the little mech he had always longed for.

'Uh oh' Bumblebee thought to himself, Optimus was taking much to long to answer and going by the shocked expression in his optics when he finally did answer it wasn't going to be pretty. He had to use his escape route, the second part of his plan, even if he didn't want to it was the only way he could save himself from this awkward position he had placed himself in. Optimus began opening his mouth to speak but before he could Bumblebee yelled "April Fool's!!!", filling his voice with the fake laughter he had perfected over the many vorns. It was amazing how two simple words could tear someone up inside so much. Bumblebee was beginning to regret this decision, it was easier when he didn't know for sure if Optimus would like him back. Now that it was a definite 'no' Bumblebee....well Bumblebee didn't know what to think.

'April fool's?' What on earth was his little Bee talking about? Optimus thought to himself before closing his mouth. Was this some new saying the younger bot's had come up with? "What do you mean by 'April Fool's' Bumblebee?" Optimus had asked out loud adding just a touch of husky-ness to his voice, why not right? Bumblebee liked him and he liked Bee so there was no reason to hold back around his little one anymore.

Bumblebee proceeded to tell Optimus all about the earthen day all the while never noticing the pained expression that passed over Prime's faceplate. A joke, that's all it was. Bumblebee simply thought up something he believed to be so ludicrous that it would be funny when he said it. Before Bumblebee could look up Optimus quickly slid his mask back in front of his face, he didn't want Bee to see the completely crushed expression underneath. How could he have been so stupid, why would a mech as wonderful and sweet as Bumblebee want to be romantically involved with him. He would laugh at this if he didn't feel so horrible right now.

"Pretty strange holiday eh' Optimus" Bee forcefully smiled in the Prime's direction. "Yes, a very silly day indeed Bumblebee, thank you for sharing it with me" Optimus returned with a forced squinting of the eyes, that gave one the expression that he was smiling underneath his mask. 'when had he put that back up' Bumblebee wondered. "Well I have to go, I've got monitor duty in about 3 clicks, Spike just wanted me to tell everyone about today seeing as we'll be staying on earth for quite awhile, sooo see ya' Optimus!" And with that Bee quickly turned around and jogged out of the room never seeing the crushed and saddened optics watching his every move with an unbridled amount of longing.

How could Bee have been so stupid as to actually think that the wonderful and strong Optimus Prime would want to have a romantic relationship with him! A small not particularly attractive mini-bot who excelled in absolutely nothing. He felt sick, he just wanted to go to his sleeping quarters, curl up on his berth and pretend this whole thing never happened. Spike said April Fool's day was fun and happy but Bee didn't feel any of those feelings right now. He knew he had to move on, Optimus Prime would never love him in return. Perhaps, just for thinking he would, made Bumblebee the April fool in the more literal sense.


End file.
